


The Hidden Heart

by scotchfairy



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy
Summary: Flash fiction fairy tale written for a piece of artwork.





	The Hidden Heart

"You'll have to find my heart to break it!"

The powerful hide their heart from the world, and so cannot be killed. But they also cannot love, cannot feel joy. And when a heart that has never felt is broken, ah, that may kill in itself.


End file.
